A Nobody for Christmas
by Kanoi-chan
Summary: Kairi misses Axel and wishes she could see him again. It's really the only gift she wants. One shot. Song fic to "All I Want for Christmas is You" by Mariah Carey.


CHRISTMAS FIC!! So… it took me forever to decide what to write, then finally after listening to this song for the 100th time tonight, I was struck with this idea, lol. It certainly isn't the best, but I think it's kind of cute.

Disclaimer: I don't own Kingdom Hearts or the song "All I want for Christmas is You".

* * *

Christmas eve- Kairi should have been happy. Unfortunately, she wasn't. It was the first Christmas she'd spent with Riku and Sora since the first incident with Kingdom Hearts. Still, something was missing. She was missing someone she shouldn't be. She was missing him- Axel.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There's just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas_

_Is you_

Axel wasn't sure where he was, or why he was there. In truth, he was completely confused. He'd been wandering around for the better part of an hour, in awe of all the odd, colorful lights. Could he possibly in that place called Christmas town? No, there was no snow. However, he felt himself being pulled to something, someone. He wanted so badly to know who was calling out to him so much so that he was pulled out of the darkness and into this odd place.

_I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_There is just one thing I need_

_I don't care about presents_

_Underneath the Christmas tree_

_I don't need to hang my stocking_

_There upon the fireplace_

_Santa Claus won't make me happy_

_With a toy on Christmas day_

_I just want you for my own_

_More than you could ever know_

_Make my wish come true_

_All I want for Christmas is you_

_You baby_

Kairi was thankful for Riku at the moment. When she had excused herself from the room, she knew Sora had wanted to follow her, to ask what was wrong. Thankfully, Riku had distracted the keyblade master. Standing on Sora's porch, she stared out to the horizon, seeing the moon reflecting off the ocean in the distance. While Sora had decided Axel was indeed a good person, he would never understand. Nothing any of her friends gave her for Christmas could never compare to simply getting to see him again, to hear his voice again. She wasn't sure when she had fallen in love with the man, but she had. She wished she could just have one more chance to at least kiss him. She never had before, being far too stubborn to accept it when she was with him. It all made her feel terribly selfish.

_I won't ask for much this Christmas_

_I won't even wish for snow_

_I'm just gonna keep on waiting_

_Underneath the mistletoe_

_I won't make a list and send it_

_To the North Pole for Saint Nick_

_I won't even stay awake to_

_Hear those magic reindeer click_

_'Cause I just want you here tonight_

_Holding on to me so tight_

_What more can I do_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is you_

_You_

Axel had just about decided he was going insane when he saw her, surrounded by colored lights and odd greenery. She was as beautiful as he remembered, though he wouldn't go as far as to say more so, he wasn't that cheesy. He had no clue why he was here, figuring "here" had to be Destiny Islands. He was sure she still hated him. He had every intention of simply turning around and leaving, but something about that just didn't seem right. Against his better judgment, though most things he did were against his better judgment, the Nobody continued walking toward the princess.

Finally only a few feet away from her and still not noticed (she still was bad at keeping an eye out for things), he steeled himself for what was likely going to be an explosive reunion.

"Hey, Kairi, long time no see," he said casually, almost playfully, with a wave of his hand.

_All the lights are shining_

_So brightly everywhere_

_And the sound of children's_

_Laughter fills the air_

_And everyone is singing_

_I hear those sleigh bells ringing_

_Santa won't you bring me the one I really need_

_Won't you please bring my baby to me_

Kairi turned. That voice! It couldn't possibly! But it was. Her heart fluttered, fearing he was nothing more than a figment of her imagination, not that that had ever happened before, but she could very well be going crazy right? It wouldn't come as a surprise after all that had happened. But even after blinking several times, Axel still stood there, right beside Sora's porch. Without much thought, Kairi flung herself over the banister at the man. There were no thoughts of stairs or that he may not catch her and she would end up in a painful mess on the ground. There was only him and her insane happiness to see him.

Shocked at the girl's sudden action, Axel barely caught her. Holding her, it felt right.

Grinning cheekily, he teased, "So, did ya miss me, Princess?"

Kairi gave a pathetic glare at the man's question; it was really more of a pout. "Shut up," she demanded, though it sounded slightly childish. However, Axel wasn't about to complain with her mouth pressed so nicely against his.

_Oh I don't want a lot for Christmas_

_This is all I'm asking for_

_I just want to see baby_

_Standing right outside my door_

_Oh I just want him for my own_

_More than you could ever _

_Make my wish come true_

_Baby all I want for Christmas is_

_You_

Riku had tried to stop Sora from following Kairi outside, but the keyblade master was simply too stubborn. In the end, they were both treated to the shock of Kairi in a rather passionate lip lock with Axel. It was certainly a Christmas that wouldn't be easily forgotten for all involved.

_All I want for Christmas is you baby_


End file.
